A sterile surgical environment is integral to both patient safety and clinical outcomes. The initial preparation of the surgical site requires the removal of any body hair through a gentle shaving of the skin. The transected hair is subsequently accumulated and gathered for removal in order to prepare for topical, cutaneous sterilization. Conventional methods of cut-hair removal are not standardized and remain a variable when one considers infection rates within and between medical centers. The cut-hair removal is routinely performed with a manual, mechanical sweeping motion or with the adhesive side of surgical tape. The adhesive may possibly be contaminated and hair removal may not be complete, potentially increasing the risk factors for surgical infection. An increasing number of patients have developed skin sensitivities or allergies to either the adhesive or to the tape itself. Moreover, the hair may possibly be contaminated with blood, urine, or other bodily fluids and thus may increase exposure to contaminated materials to the ancillary medical staff, such as the risk of exposure to hepatitis, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), and Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). There is a need in the art, then, for an improved device and method for the sanitary removal and disposal of transected hair from a patient prior to the introduction of medical procedures.